Colbert Nation/meg1448
meg1448 is a member of Colbert Nation. Biographical Sketch Hailing from "Canada's Montana" (er wait, should that be "Montana's Canada?"), Meg proudly describes herself as follows: "My name is Candy and I'm a 21 year-old aspiring actress. I'm tanned a rich, leathery brown and have breasts entirely too large in proportion to the rest of my body. I have blue eyes (contacts of course, glasses are for smart-types), and blonde extensions that almost look like the real thing! My goal in life is to do a replicate photoshoot of the famous Marilyn Monroe pose. You know, the one where she's holding down her skirt but you just know that she actually wants you to see her panties. I think that pose really represents me because I love to pretend that I'm a virgin when in reality I just want men to stare at my crotchal region *giggle* My hobbies include dancing at the bar, flirting at the bar, having sex at the bar, and tennis. If you're looking for a good time, or just want someone to stare vacantly at the wall when you talk, I'm the woman for you! ('Please, no fatties')" Meg is also president of Canadians Against Ger, an awareness group dedicated to informing Colboarders that GeraldRFord's political beliefs and social graces are in fact considered extreme, irrational, and unlikeable by his countrymen. Books, Books, Books As her glasses pictured above duly indicate, Meg is an avid reader. She estimates, "my family has somewhere between 5,000 and 10,000 books and I think there's at least a couple hundred in my room." While the thought of having uncountable hundreds of books in one's bedroom is rather daunting, perhaps even invoking images of the "Cat Ladies" one hears about in the news who live among dozens of those animals and their filth, Meg doesn't appear to have any problems finding her way to the computer regularly. This is commendable. Avatar Wars Around late February 2007, a new poster named 0.999...=1 appeared. Although the curious yet correct equation indicated a degree of intelligence on his part, he did not appear to have the motivation or good sense to find and upload an original avatar of his own. This quickly became a source of friction among Colboarders. In meg1448's case, 0.999...=1 chose to plant his hooks into her avatar (pictured here) for what would become an extended period of time. Naturally, this led to frequent cases of mistaken identity on the Colboard. Many users accustomed to identifying posters by avatar alone were baffled by the unbecoming tone of what appeared to be posts by meg1448. Following a particularly bad instance of such a mistake, this Avatar War was quickly resolved through the begrudging but necessary task of making a properly-sized avatar for 0.999...=1. Needless to say, meg1448 was relieved to have her avatar back as her own, which as of March 2007 she continues to use proudly. Conquests Although she tries to deny it, Meg is forever trying to obtain Eaglebear and his manjuice Memorable Quotes *I feel a sudden need to kick some shrivelled, neo-con testicles. *I'm the ugly fuck he's talking about...and he has a right to call me that. After all, when you radiate such pure and glowing beauty, as Ger does, everyone is an "ugly fuck." I actually feel a little honoured to have been singled out by His Majesty of Unparalleled Physical Attractiveness. *Holy fuck! This made me spit out water all over the place! Damn you! *How can suicide be illegal? *You look like an old, leathery moccasin? *Gabbly Stephen needs to be stimulated before he responds *I always thought junk holders were jock straps. *Back the bus up! *I would very much like to have sex with Professor Chaos from RA's! Known Aliases * Preow Mix * Rubber Ducky * Juicy Fruit * Yum Drops * JurASSic Shark